1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning type probe microscope having exciting means for carrying out an excitation by following a resonance frequency of a cantilever and means for detecting a displacement of a stylus of a tip of the cantilever, particularly relates to a scanning type probe microscope for measuring a physical amount with regard to a dissipation and a scanning type probe microscope characterized in using a dissipation amount for a control of a distance between a stylus and a sample.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As a representative one of a scanning type probe microscope, there is known a method, or an apparatus of an atomic force microscope (AFM) for bending to resonate a cantilever and controlling a distance between a stylus and a sample such that a change in a resonance frequency produced by an interactive action of the stylus at a tip of the cantilever and the sample becomes constant (refer to, for example, T. R. Albrecht et al., “Frequency modulation detection using high-Q cantilevers for enhanced force microscope sensitivity”, J. Appl. Phys. 69, 668 (1991), (page 670)).
However, according to a generally utilized AFM (a method of controlling a distance between a stylus and a sample by detecting an interactive action between the stylus and the sample by a change in an amplitude of a displacement of the stylus), a Q value of resonance of a cantilever becomes gigantic in vacuum, and therefore, there poses a problem that a response time period of a displacement of the stylus is prolonged to make use thereof difficult.
As a solution therefor, a frequency modulation type atomic force microscope (FM-AFM) has been devised (refer to, for example, JP-A-2003-185555). According to the FM-AFM, by adopting a control of a distance between a stylus and a sample to make a frequency deviation constant, even in the case of providing a large Q value as in vacuum, AFM measurement is enabled.